My neighbor is a psycho
by teamsterekshipper
Summary: Moving into a new home is a big change for anyone but when Derek and Stiles move into a house in a quiet neighborhood their happily ever after life soon turns into a nightmare, because their next door neighbor is a psycho. Will be rated M later on. AU
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Derek Hale is a twenty six year old construction worker. He's has two adopted kids named Ashely and Logan. They adopted Ashley when she was a baby and she's now seven years old. Logan has been with them for almost a year now. Since Derek and Stiles were thinking about making their family bigger they wanted a bigger house. He pulled into the driveway of their new house and looked over at his partner since high school. "Welcome to our new home." He said.

Stiles is twenty year old doctor at a local hospital. "Wow this is a big house." He looked over at Derek and smiled. "Are we really going to live here?" Derek nodded and Stiles looked in the backseat. Ashely, who was now up and out of her seatbelt was leaning on the back of his seat. "What do you think of our new home?" He asked her.

"Can I have the big room?'" Ashely asked smiling.

Derek laughed "Um well see." He said getting out of the car. Opening the back door he picked up a sleeping Logan out of his car seat while Stiles got Ashley. "The moving van should be here soon so let's just unload the truck."

**…...**

Thirty minutes later Stiles and Derek were loading the moving vans. Since it was just the two of them they asked the truck drivers to help. Ashley was watching TV in the unfinished living room while Logan was still asleep in his bassinet next to her. Once they were finish unloading they paid the divers before they left. Derek was working on the kids room while Stiles was in the kitchen putting things up. He looked behind him when he heard Amy's voice and it sounded like she was talking to someone. Walking to the living room he saw Ashely standing at the front door talking to a man a few years older than Derek. "Ashley what did I tell you about opening the door?" He said picking her up.

"Sorry daddy." Ashely said.

""Hi I'm Mark." The man said. "I live next door and I just wanted to welcome you guys to the neighborhood. I knocked on the door but I guess you couldn't hear me."

"Nice to meet you." Stiles said. "My name is Stiles and this is my daughter Ashely."

"So it's just the two of you." Mark asked looking past Stiles and into the house.

"No." Stiles said. My husband is upstairs and I have a younger son." He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about the man that stood in front of him. "Well we have to finish up but it was nice to meet you."

"You too." Mark said backing up and walking across the yard to the house next to theirs.

Closing the door Stiles looked at Ashely. "Ashely don't open the door again. If you hear us knocking just come get me or you dad okay."

Ashely nodded "Okay, can I get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Stiles went over and picked up Logan who was know awake. He sat Logan in his highchair while he fixed them some food. While he was feeding Logan he couldn't stop thinking about the man that stopped by. He looked over at Ashely who was eating her sandwich. "Hey Ash what were you talking about with that man at the door?"

"He said that he had toys in his house." Ashley said. "He said he use to have a daughter like me but she's gone now and he still has all her toys."

"Ashley look at me." Stiles said and she looked at him. "I don't want you to go anywhere near that house, okay."

Ashely nodded. "Okay." After a minute. "Can I see my room now?"

Stiles smiled. "When your dad is finish with it. He told me not to let you upstairs until he's finish."

"Can I paint my room pink?" Ashley asked. "And get a lot of Barbie dolls."

"I don't see why not." Stiles said. "You have to go to sleep early because we're taking you to your new school tomorrow."

"I miss my friends." Ashely said starting to play with her food.

"I know you do." Derek said. "But you're going to make some new friends. You can have sleepovers and play dates just like you use too."

"You promise?" Ashely said holding out her pinky.

Stiles wrapped his pinky around hers. "I promise."

**…...**

Around six that afternoon Derek made his way downstairs. He stopped in the kitchen and got a cold drink of water before going into the living room, Stiles was sitting on the couch watching TV. Logan was in his lap and Ashely was leaning on his shoulder. "Are you ready to see your room?" He asked.

Ashely jumped up and ran over to Derek. "Yes I am!" She yelled.

Derek picked her up and the four of them headed upstairs they went to Ashley's room first then Logan's.

Stiles headed to the master bedroom with Logan in his arms. The only thing in the master bedroom was a mattress and a few dressers. They wanted to make sure the kids rooms were done before they started on theirs. He walked over to the window and saw Mark in his backyard chopping wood. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see Derek. "How is she doing?"

Derek walked over to Stiles. "She loves her room, good thing it was already pink. I have to go back to the store and get some more things though. Their beds are up and so are their clothes. She's in there playing with her toys now." When Stiles turned back to the window he walked over to him to see what he was looking at. "Why are you staring at the next door neighbor?"

"He was here earlier while you were upstairs." Stiles said. "I was in the kitchen when I heard Ashley talking to him." He looked back at Derek. "We need to put another lock on the front and back door so she can't open them." Looking back outside he sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about this guy. He told Ashley that he had toys and if she wanted to play with them she could come over."

"I'm sure that there is nothing wrong with him." Derek said. "Come on this is the first night in our new home and I don't want to spend it talking about our next door neighbor." He took Stiles hand and led him out of the room.

**…...**

**That night**

Stiles was sitting on the toilet in the bathroom on his cell phone. Ashley was in the bathtub playing with her toys and bubbles. "So do you like the new house?"

"Yes." Ashley said. "Dad is going to take me to the store tomorrow so I can get more stuff."

"That's good." Stiles said putting his phone in his pocket. "Alright you've ate, brushed your teeth and ate. So what do we do now?" He asked picking up the towel.

"Time for bed." Ashely said getting out of the tub.

Stiles helped her into her PJ's before walking her to her bedroom. He sat with her for a while before leaving. When he got to Logan's room he was already asleep so he went to his own room. Derek was in the bathroom so he walked over to the door. "Hey?" He said leaning against the door frame.

Derek turned to him. "Is she asleep."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah I sat with him for a while." He walked back into the bedroom. "Man I need a shower." He said going through his clothes. He smiled when a pair of arms went around his waist. "Are you going to join me?"

Derek said yes and kissed him on the neck. "Welcome home babe."

"You really think we're going to be happy here?" Stiles asked leaning into Derek's arms.

"Yes I do." Derek said turning Stiles around and kissing him. "I love you."

Stiles smiled. "I love you too."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon. Don't worry because I'm going to try and update all my stories at the same time. **


	2. Chapter 2: Someone in the house

Stiles was just getting home when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he found Derek talking with the next door neighbor Mark. "What's going on here?" He asked walking over to them.

"Hey." Derek said. "After I picked up the kids I stopped by the store. With all the food and the kids I needed some help so he offered to help me out. We got to talking and we must have lost track of time."

"Where are the kids?" Stiles asked looking around.

"Logan is asleep and Ashley is in the living room." Derek said. "I told her that she could stay up until you got here."

"Well I better get home." Mark said. "You guys have a good night." He said walking off.

Stiles waited until he heard the door open and close before turning back to Derek. "You let him in the house?" He said going over to the fridge. "We don't even know this guy Derek."

"Stiles there is nothing wrong with him." Derek said. "Just because he lives along in a big house doesn't mean he's a psycho."

Stiles sighed "I didn't say that he was a psycho. To me he's just a little creepy."

"Stiles." Derek said. "Mark is completely fine but if it will make you feel better I'll talk to you first." He looked toward the living room. "Now will you get Ashely because it's late." He walked over to Stiles and kissed him. "I'll warm up your food for you."

Stiles went to the living room where Ashely was lying asleep on the couch. Turning off the TV he picked her up and carried her up to her room.

**…...**

"So what were you guys doing?" Stiles asked. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"We were just talking Stiles." Derek said. He was lying in their king size bed staring over at him. "He was telling me about the neighborhood and who to stay away from."

"That's it." Stiles said turning the light off and leaving the bathroom. "You guys didn't talk about anything else?" He asked getting into the bed.

"Not really." Derek said. "You don't have to worry about him trying anything because he's straight."

"That's the last thing I'm worried about right now." Stiles said lying down and facing Derek. "He just makes me nervous whenever I see him."

"Hey." Derek said. "I won't let anything happen to you and the kids, you know that right?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah I know that."

Derek leans over and kisses Stiles. "I love you."

Stiles smiled. "I love you too."

**…...**

12:57 Stiles was shaken awake by their daughter Ashley. "What are you doing up?" He asked sitting up.

"I heard something downstairs." Ashely said.

Stiles sighed. "Baby there is nothing-" He stopped talking when he heard something break. He turned to Derek and woke him up. "Hey get up."

Derek groaned but didn't get up. "What is it?"

"I think there is someone in the house." Stiles said looking over at him. "I just heard something break."

Derek wiped his face and sat up. "Alright, stay here I'll be back." He got out of the bed and made his way downstairs.

Stiles picked Ashley up and sat her between his legs on the bed. He stared out into the darkness and waited for Derek to return. Five minutes passed and still no word from Derek. Just as he was about to get up Derek walked back in. "Hey."

"The back door was open." Derek said putting on his shoes and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to look around outside." Derek said leaving the room again.

**…...**

Stiles was sitting at the top of the stairs when Derek came into view. "Did you find anything?"

Derek shook his head. "I locked the door but it wasn't picked or anything. It was like whoever it was used a key."

"Well who else would have a key to the house." Stiles said.

"I don't know but tomorrow I'm changing the locks." Derek said. "Where is Ashley?"

"She wouldn't go back to her room so she's sleeping with us." Stiles said. "Logan was still asleep so I didn't wake him." He sighed. "So what are we going to do now?"

I didn't find anything." Derek said. "Come on lets just go back to sleep." He took Stiles hand as he walked pass him and they went back to the bedroom.

**…...**

**1:33**

Stiles was still unable to go back to sleep. He got out of the bed and walked over to the window. He saw Mark staring at him from his backyard. He waved at Stiles but Stiles didn't wave back. He stood there at the window until Mark went back into his house. After a while he heard Derek call out his name and turned to face him. Walking back over to the bed he got back in. With Ashely and Derek asleep next to him he finally drifted off to sleep.

**…...**

**The next morning**

Stiles was lying awake in the bed staring up at the ceiling. Derek woke up earlier and already and the kids up and dressed. He heard footsteps and turned toward the door to see Derek. "Morning?"

Derek walked over to Stiles and kissed him."Come on you're going to be late for work. The kids are all ready to go." He kissed Stiles again before heading back downstairs.

Stiles sat up in the bed and looked toward the window. He thought about telling Derek about last night but he changed his mind. Getting up he showered got dressed and went downstairs.

**…...**

Stiles was unable to concentrate at the hospital so they put him on desk work. He was so distracted by last night that he couldn't get anything done. He was sitting at the front desk staring into space.

"Hello?" Allison said waving her hand in front of his face. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Stiles looked over at her. "Sorry um what did you say?"

Allison sighed. "What's going on with you?" She asked. "Ever since you got here you've been somewhere else."

"It's just stuff at home." Stiles said. "You know getting to know our new neighbors and everything. Some of it's just to much to handle right now."

"Something else is going on." Allison said. "Come on Stiles tell me what is it."

"Someone was in our house last night." Stiles said. "Someone with a key because Derek said there was no sign of a break in. Derek looked around but he didn't find anything. I've been freaking out about it all night." He sighed. "Can you believe it. We've been living there for almost a week and something like this happens."

"Wow." Allison said. "Do you have any idea of who it might be?"

"I don't know." Stiles said. "But a little while after it happened I saw our next door neighbor outside in his backyard."

"Do you think it was him?" Allison asked.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know."

Allison looked down the hall and saw their supervisor heading their way. "Here comes the devil, I'll see you later." She said walking off.

Stiles waved her off and pretended like he was working as she passed him. As the day went on he tried not to think about last night but he couldn't stop thinking about Mark."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wonders on the internet

Because Stiles was unable to focus on his job he took a few days off work. It was 11:47 Tuesday morning and he was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes that Derek forgot to do last night. He stopped and looked around when he heard footsteps. He didn't see anything so he went back to cleaning the dishes. When he heard more footsteps he turned around so fast the he dropped one of the glass plates. Taking a few deep breaths he knelt down and started picking up the shattered glass. The noises didn't stop and he ended up cutting his hand on a piece of glass. He cursed and grabbed a washrag, wrapping it around his hand he grabbed his keys and left the house.

**…**

Later that day when Derek came home he expected Stiles to be there but he wasn't. When he went to the kitchen he saw the blood and he called Stiles.

"Hey Derek." Stiles said.

"Where are you?" Derek said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Stiles said. "I dropped a plate and ended up cutting my hand. I'm okay but I had to get stitches. I'm waiting for the doctor to come back now."

"Okay I'm on my way there." Derek said heading for the door.

"No." Stiles said. ""Allison is picking up the kids from school and I told her that you would be home. Just clean up the glass and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Alright." Derek said. "I'll see you when you get home."

**…**

**That night**

Derek was sitting outside on the steps waiting for Stiles. Ashley and Logan were already asleep. He stood up when Stiles pulled into the driveway.

Stiles turned off the car and headed over to Derek. "Hey where are the kids?"

"Sleep." Derek said taking his hand. "What happened?"

Stiles looked at Mark's house then back at Derek. "I kept hearing stuff in the house. Like thumping and footsteps in the house and it kept freaking me out. "I think someone was in the house."

"Stiles that's not possible." Derek said. "I changed the locks and made sure to lock up when I left. Maybe you're just hearing things because you've been having problems sleeping."

"I'm not crazy Derek." Stiles said. "And I'm not seeing or hearing anything. Someone was in the house with me, I know it." He walked past Derek and into the house.

Derek looked around the dark streets before going back inside. Not knowing that Mark was close by listening to their whole conversation.

**…**

**The next day**

Stiles was on his laptop in his room. He was looking up stuff on the internet when his phone rang. "Hey Derek you'll never guess what I found on the internet."

"It's good to hear you too." Derek said. "What's going on there?"

"Did you know that a family was killed in this house a year ago?" Stiles said. "They had three kids too."

"Are you serious?" Derek said.

"Yes." Stiles said. "You didn't know any of that when you bought the house?"

"No I didn't." Derek said. "If I had known that I never would have bought this house. What else does it say about the house?"

"No one has lived here since it happened." Stiles said. "Why didn't he tell you any of this?"

"I'm guessing because he wanted me to buy the house." Derek said. "Does it say anything about who did it?"

Stiles scanned down the page. "It says the next door neighbor was the lead suspect but they couldn't find anything to prove that he had anything to do with it so he was cleared. They still don't know who did it."

"What was his name?" Derek asked.

"Sage Henderson." Stiles said. "I'm trying to find a picture of him now." He sighed a few seconds later. "I can't find a picture but what do you think happened to him. I mean if I was him I would move as far from this place as I could. I mean would you stay here if you were him?"

"I would leave." Derek said.

"Do you think Mark would know anything about this?" Stiles said. "I mean he's living in the same house so he must know something right."

"Don't you dare go over there asking him questions?" Derek said.

"Are you insane I'm not going over there?" Stiles said. "He already freaks me out."

Derek sighed. "Look Stiles please don't go snooping around outside. I'll talk to the guy about the house and the next door neighbor and see if I can find anything."

"Fine, I'll let you handle it." Stiles said. After hanging up the phone with Derek he continued look up stuff about the murder that took place a year ago. He knew Derek would be upset if he found out but he couldn't let it go. A while later he was interrupted by the door. Going downstairs he answered it without thinking. "Mark?" He said.

"Hi Stiles." Mark said. "I'm sorry to bother you but I seemed to have misplaced my house key. May I use your phone to call a friend of mine, he has my spare key."

"Um okay." Stiles let Mark in and looked around. There were some people outside and they were staring at him. He went back inside and handed Mark the phone.

"Thanks." Mark said taking the phone. "Can I use your restroom?"

"Sure it's upstairs and the first door on your right." What the hell was he doing? Stiles thought to himself as Mark made his way upstairs. He paced back and forth as he waited. Minutes past since he heard anything then Mark came back into view. He stepped back as Mark made his way downstairs. "Did you find everything okay?"

"Yes I did." Mark said handing Stiles the cordless phone. "Thank you." He said leaving the house.

Stiles made sure to lock the door before going back upstairs. He stopped by the bathroom and saw that nothing was out of place. It was like no one had used it. When he went back to his room he could tell that someone was on his laptop. Going over to the window he saw Mark leaning on his car on what looked like a cell phone. He watched him until Mark got in his car and drive off. He still saw people staring at the house from across the street. Going outside he walked over to them. "Excuse me um can I ask you guys a question?"

"You shouldn't let him in your house." She said. "I've lived here for almost five years and I've never talked to him. Ever since that family was murdered this whole neighborhood has been terrified."

"No one knows who it was?" Stiles said.

"No but that man has lived alone in that house ever since I moved in." She said. "As soon as moved in everyone told me to stay away from him. You should do the same." She walked off.

Stiles watched her go back into her house then headed back to his house. He went back to searching on his laptop and not long later he found a picture of the suspect and it was Mark. He was the suspect in the murder case, Sage Henderson.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashing lights

Stiles was freaking out and pacing back and forth in his bedroom. On his lab top was a mug shot photo of Sage Henderson who was now Mark, their next door neighbor. "This can't be happening to me right now." Pulling out his cell phone he called Derek who didn't answer him. After leaving a freaked out voice message he went back to his computer and looked up Sage Henderson. He looked up from his computer when he heard footsteps coming upstairs. Silently getting up he grabbed the bat that was beside the desk. He stood beside the door and waited. When they got closer he got ready to swing.

When Derek entered the room he saw the bat coming and ducked down, the bat missing his head. "What the hell Stiles!" He yelled from the floor.

"Why didn't you call out?" Stiles said. "Or call before coming?"

"I didn't think I had too in my own house." Derek said.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked helping him up.

"Yeah, you just missed my head." Derek wiped his clothes and looked over at the computer. "I thought I told you to stop Stiles?"

"Well you know me so you should have known that I wouldn't listen to you." Stiles said going back over to the computer. "Did you talk to the guy about the house and Sage or whatever his name is?"

"He said he's going to come over later." Derek said. He walked up behind Stiles. "So what did you find out?"

Stiles sighed. "Nothing bad, just a psychotic killer is living next door to us and he probably wants to kill me because he knows that I know who he really is."

"How would he know that you know?" Derek asked.

"Because he showed up earlier and I let him in." Stiles said.

"You let him in!" Derek said walking off.

"Well I'm sorry." Stiles said. "I don't know why I let him in but he went upstairs and was up there for a while. After he left I went back upstairs and I could tell that he was in my room."

Derek sighed and sat on the bed. "This is insane."

Stiles turned around in his chair. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Derek said.

Stiles jumped up when he heard a window breaking. "What was that?"

Derek got up and grabbed the bat from Stiles. "Stay here."

Before Stiles could say anything Derek was out of the room. He went over to the bed and grabbed the cordless phone. Just as he was about to call 911 a gun went off and the phone fell from his hands. He went to the closet and grabbed another bat. Somehow he was glad that Derek had so many autograph baseball bats. As he made his way downstairs he could hear Mark's voice. He could also hear Derek groaning in pain. Walking into the livingroom he saw a trail of blood leading into the kitchen and he was starting to freak out. "Derek?" He called out but there was no answer. When he got to the kitchen he saw Derek by the back door on the floor. "Derek." He said running over to him. "You have to get out of here." Derek said.

"I'm not going to leave you here Derek." Stiles grabbed a wash rag and pressed it down on Derek's wound.

"Stiles go." Derek said.

"He's not going anywhere." Mark said.

Stiles turned around and found Mark pointing a gun at him. He held up his hands. "Please don't do this."

"Get up." Mark said walking closer to him.

**...**

Allison pulled up in Stiles driveway, stopped the car and jumped out. Derek and Stiles house was swarming with cops. "What's going on?" She said. "What happened?"

"A neighbor reported a gun shot." He said. "There was no one in the house but someone was shot."

"Oh my god." Allison said.

"Who are you?" He said.

"I'm a friend of theirs." Allison said. "I had to pick up their kids because they didn't show up to get them from school and now I know why." She looked back to the car and saw Ashley out of her seatbelt looking out the window. "What am I going to tell her?" She said.

"Do you know who can take the kids?" The officer said.

"I can." Allison said. She looked around then at Mark's house. "The neighbor doesn't know anything?"

"No we already got a statement from him." He said.

Looking back to the car she saw that Ashley was trying to get out of the car. "Excuse me." She said going over to the car. She opened the door and sat Ashley down. "It's okay."

"Why are all those people in front of the house?" Ashley said. "Where is daddy?"

"Um we're going to go to my house okay." Allison said. "Danny is going to come over soon okay." She put on Ashley's seat belt. "Everything is going to be okay." But she wasn't so sure, she didn't want to upset Ashely more than she already was. Looking back at Mark's house she couldn't shake the feeling that he had something to do with this.

"He needs to go to the hospital or he's going to die." Stiles said. They were in Mark's basement sitting on the floor.

"I thought you were a doctor?" Mark said. "It's going to take a few days for him to bleed out and die, I made sure of that."

"What do you want from us?" Stiles yelled. He still had the wash rag on Derek's side.

"Because you need to learn how to mind you own business." Mark said. "But that's not the only reason you're going to die."

"Then what is it?" Stiles said. "We haven't done anything wrong to you."

"It's not what you did." Mark said. "It's what you are."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Mark sighed. "You're smart so you figure it out." With that he left the basement.

Stiles heard what sounded like locks being locked before turning back to Derek. He got up and started to search for something to use for Derek but he couldn't find anything. Kneeling next to Derek he wiped the blood on his shirt. "Derek?"

"I'm okay." Derek said looking over to see a frighten Stiles. "Hey?"

Stiles looked at Derek and sat down next to him. "What do we do now?"

Derek rested his head on Stiles shoulder. "I don't think there is anything we can do."

Allison just put Logan down for his nap but when she started to head to her room Ashley came out of the bedroom. "Ashley?" She said going back over to her.

"Is daddy's in trouble?" Ashley said.

"Their going to be okay." Allison picked her up and put her back in the bed. "You just try and get some sleep okay." She sat with her that until she fell asleep. She couldn't believe that something like this would happen to Stiles an Derek. She still thought of Mark though and if he really had something to do with this. Either way she was going to find out.

**A/N In the next chapter we will learn more about Sage Henderson or Mark and how he came to be how he is now. Thanks for reading my new chapter. The next one will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Backstory

**One day later **

Stiles was searching the basement for anything he could use to help Derek but he couldn't find anything useful. He spent the entire time talking with Derek but after a while Derek wasn't responding anymore. Looking back at him he saw Derek with his head down. "Derek?" He said going over to him. Kneeling down in front of him he lifted Derek's head. "Hey, you can't sleep right now."

"I'm tired." Derek mumbled out.

"I know you are but you have to stay awake." Stiles hasn't even slept yet because he was afraid that Derek would too and he wouldn't was wake back up. "Just stay up and lets talk okay." He wiped his face.

"Stiles?" Derek mumbled out.

"I can't find anything to stop the bleeding." Stiles said looking away from Derek. "I can't find anything and I don't know what to do. It's going to be okay though, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He looked behind him when he heard the door opened and then Mark walked in. "He needs a hospital." He said. "Just get him out of here and you can keep me."

"Now why would I do that?" Mark asked sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles said. "What have we done to deserve this?"

"What all do you know about that family that was here a year ago?" Mark asked.

"I know you killed them in cold blood." Stiles said. "That family was completely innocent."

"That family was going to hell anyway." Mark said. "Besides you really think they were the first family I've killed. I've killed some many it's hard to keep up with them."

"Why?" Stiles said. "What happened in your life that would drive you to this? What did your dad not tuck you in at night?"

"Actually no he never did." Mark said. "He was the one who took me out for my first kill. It was this family that lived a few blocks away from us. Three kids, a mom and a dad, I was sixteen when I did it." He sighed. "Matthew bell was their sixteen year old son and we were like best friends. One day my dad came home early and found us too close for comfort. He beat the living crap out of me that night and from then on. I wanted to prove to him that I was a man and not a fag and I would do anything to prove it to him. So I went over his house and drugged his parents then I did the same to his sister and brother. I killed them first and with my father there I slit Matthews throat and it felt so good. To feel their life slip away from them was my high and I couldn't get enough of it. " He sighed. "That family had a daughter who was just like you."

"So you've killed all of these people just because their gay?" Stiles said.

"Yes." Mark said pointing the gun at Stiles. "Then you guys moved in and you thought you've finally found the perfect place to call home." He smiled. "Maybe you guys should have did some research before you moved in."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Stiles said. "You can just get it over with now, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for the perfect time to pick up two more things that I need." Mark said.

"You stay away from my kids." Derek said suddenly filled with energy. "I swear to god if you go near then I will fucking kill you."

"They would have been here already but it seems that they've been moved to your friend Allison's place. I guess I'm going to have to kill her too." He smiled and stood up. "Looks like I better do it fast because your boyfriend doesn't look so good." He turned around and headed upstairs.

Derek sat up. "We need to get out of here."

"How?" Stiles said. "You're in no shape to be fighting for your life right now.

"I can't sit here anymore Stiles." Derek said. "Knowing that he's out there and threatening the life of our kids."

Stiles sighed and looked down. "Derek if you fight you're going to lose even more blood. They are with Allison and I know that she will do anything to keep them safe. She loves them like they were her own."

**...**

Allison didn't want the kids to be away from her so she kept them home and took a few days off work. Allison was feeding Logan while Ashley was in the guest bedroom. She had been up all night and was just getting to sleep a few hours ago. They haven't been back to the house since that night and Allison was afraid that something bad was happening.

"How is she doing?" Allison's mother asked.

Allison sighed. "She's been having problems getting to sleep and she won't eat. I'm getting worried about her and I don't know what to do. They still haven't heard anything about where they are?"

Allison's mother shook her head. "You don't know anything that could have something to do with this?"

"Stiles was talking about his next door neighbor and how he thought he was the one who broke into their house." Allison said. "He's been suspicious of him ever since they moved in."

"Do you think he has something to do with the break in and them missing?" Allison's mothers said.

"I don't know." Allison said but the truth was she had a strong feeling that he did. "Hey I have to go into work for a while so do you think you can watch them for a few hours?"

"Yeah sure." Allison's mother said. "What do you have to go into work for anyway?"

"Just some paperwork mom." Allison said getting up and going over to her mother. She handed Logan to her and went upstairs. Ashley was just waking up when she got there. "Hey Ashley."

"Is daddies still gone." Ashley asked sitting up.

"No but I'm going to look for them." Allison said. "Grandma is here and she's going to stay with you until I get back okay."

Ashley nodded. "Okay."

Allison picked Ashley up and brought her to the living room where her mother was. Grabbing her keys and jacket she left her apartment. On the way to Derek and Stiles place she got a call from the same officer and he told her that the blood found in the house was Derek's. Pulling up into their driveway she turned off her car and sat there. Staring out the window at Marks house she sighed. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't wait for news anymore, she had to find out what was going on.

**...**

Mark was in the living room cleaning his gun when he heard a car door opening and shutting. A moment later there was a knock at his door. Putting a towel over his gun pieces he got up and walked over to the door. Looking through the peep hole he saw the woman who was friends with his next door neighbor. Opening it he smiled. "Hi may I help you?"

Allison's brain was screaming 'What the hell was she doing?' But she couldn't just walk away. "Um my name is Allison and I'm a friend of Stiles and Derek."

"What can I do for you?" Mark said folding his arms.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about them going missing?" Allison said.

"No I don't know anything." Mark said. "But would you like to come in?"

Allison sighed and looked around. "Um yeah I'd love to come in."

"Okay then." Mark stepped to the side. "Come on in." He watched her come in and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: House of horror

'Oh my god what the hell am I doing' Allison said in her head. She was sitting on Mark's living room couch, a cup of tea in her hands. "So when was the last time you saw them?"

"I saw Stiles earlier that day actually." Mark said. "I got locked out and asked to use his phone. I didn't hear anything from him after that." He sighed. "Why are you asking me anyway?"

Allison shrugged. "Um because apparently you are the last one to see Stiles before he vanished and your their next door neighbor. I just thought that you might know something that I don't."

"Well I don't know anything." Mark said. "I hope they are okay." He noticed that her cup was almost empty. "Can I get you some more tea?"

"Sure." Allison said.

There was a knock at his door and he sat the cups back on the table. "Excuse me."

Once he was out of sight Allison got up and looked around the living room. She roamed the house, careful to listen out for Mark. She passed the basement and something made her stop. There was three huge bolt locks on the door and she thought that was suspicious.

**...**

Stiles was sitting next to a half asleep Derek when he heard the locks moving. He got up and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Derek called out to him.

"Shhh." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Allison whispered.

"Oh my god Allison." Stiles said. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Allison quietly began to unlock the locks with a key that was right next to the door. "Looking for you." She got the last lock open before she was grabbed from behind by her hair and she screamed. She was dragged down the hall by her hair.

Mark pushed Allison down and got on top of her. Well trying to hold her down he ended up taking a few hits to his face before he hit her in hers and she stopped moving all together. "Stupid bitch." He snarled out before turning her over onto her stomach. "You think you can just come into my house and do what you will." He began undoing his jeans but he didn't get any farther than that because he was hit in the back of the head.

Dropping the lamp Stiles went over to Allison who was still unconscious. "Allison come on." He said trying to wake her up but she was out. Derek was bleeding out in the basement, Allison wasn't moving and Stiles was freaking out. Running to the living room he grabbed the cordless phone he was about to call 911 but the phone was dead. "Fuck." He went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked and you needed a key to unlock it. Going back to where Allison and Mark were he froze because Mark was no longer there. Kneeling down next to Allison he looked around. He wanted to check on Derek but he didn't want to leave Allison alone.

Mark grabbed the back of his head with his hand and pulled back with a bloody hand. He cursed in his head as he crept up behind Stiles. Grabbing him by the back of his neck he yanked Stiles back before hitting him in the face. "You little shit!" He yelled as he kicked Stiles over and over again. "Get up." He growled out. He went back to the basement and threw Stiles down the stairs. Going back for Allison he took her down and went down himself. When he got to the bottom he didn't see Derek . Turning around he was hit in the face with a fire extinguisher.

Derek watched him fall then fell himself. "Stiles?" He yelled.

Stiles was pretty sure his leg was broken but he still crawled over to Derek and tried to help him up. "Come on we have to get out of here."

"Allison?" Derek mumbled out. "Get her out first."

"No I'm not going to leave you here." Stiles said.

"I'll be fine." Derek said. "Go get help Stiles."

Stiles nodded and wiped his face. Sighing his went over to Mark's body and started digging through his pockets for the keys. Pulling them out of his pocket he went over to Allison and began to help her up. His entire body was in pain and he could barely walk from his trip down the stairs. Despite the pain he was in he hobbled up the stairs one at a time and to the front door. He unlocked the bolt and used the key to unlock the top lock. There was no one outside so Stiles went home. Setting Allison on the couch he picked up the phone and called 911. Once he was done he headed back next door for Derek. The door was locked so he used the key but it wouldn't open. It was then when he remembered the bolt lock that was on the inside of the door. Mark must have locked it. "No!" He yelled banging on the door. Looking around he searched for anything he could use and that was when he found a big rock. Picking it up he went over to the window and threw it against it. The glass shattered and he climbed through the window. Barely fazed when he cut himself on a piece of glass. The house was quiet as he slowly made his way through the house. He had grabbed a piece of glass from the window. Out of nowhere Stiles was grabbed by the throat and driven into a book shelf. Stiles kneed Mark in the stomach before pushing him away. That's when he heard something hit the floor. Looking on the ground he saw a gun and soon the two of them were fighting over the gun. As quick as light the gun went off and Stiles jumped up, still holding the gun.

Mark got to his feet and stood there like nothing had happened. He looked down and saw that he was bleeding.

Stiles took a few steps back but when Mark came at him again he emptied the gun in his chest. His hands were shaking so bad after Marks body hit the floor that the gun slipped out of hid hands. Looking toward the basement he went for Derek. He stopped at the basement door. "Derek!" He called out but there was no answer. It took him a while to get down the stairs but when he got there he found Derek in the same spot he left him. "Derek, I'm here." There wad no answer. He placed his head near Derek's mouth and he wasn't breathing. "No Derek don't do this to me." He cried out. He got to his feet and tried to pull Derek up with him but he was too heavy. He pulled Derek's body to the stairs but couldn't move him any more. He tired every which way to get Derek up the stairs but his busted leg just wouldn't let him. He sat there trying to catch his breath, his arms wrapped under Derek's arms. He looked up toward the basement door when he heard people talking. "Help!" He yelled trying again to pull Derek up with him but he couldn't. Stiles was physically and emotionally exhausted. "It's okay Derek, were going to get you to the hospital." He wiped his face. "You're going to be okay, you can't leaving us, not now."

**TBC...**

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: A new challange

Stiles didn't know how long he was out but when he woke up Allison was sitting next to his bed. "Allison, what happened?"

"You passed out." Allison said. "You've been out for a few hours. Your leg is broken though and they said you're going to be sore for a while."

Stiles sighed but thought of Derek and started to freak out. "Derek?"

"Calm down." Allison said getting up. "He's still in surgery but you have to stay calm. They didn't tell me much about him but they said they'll do everything they can."

"I should have tried to resuscitate him but I was so freaked out and scared that I didn't think straight. I just wanted to get him out of that house." Stiles sighed. "I should have did something."

"Stiles there was nothing you could have done." Allison said. "You did everything possible and not only did you save him, you saved me."

Stiles sighed. "I just want him to be okay."

"He's going to pull through, he strong and he's going to fight." Allison said. "Just stay positive, okay."

Stiles nodded and wiped his face. "Okay."

Stiles had been trying to stay positive but as the day went on he still didn't know anything about Derek. Suddenly Ashley came running in and over to him. "Hey." He sat up and picked her up. Lying back down she laid on his chest. "I got you, I'm here." He sighed and smiled when Allison walked in. "Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing them?"

"My mom brought her because she kept asking about you." Allison said walking over to the bed.

"Where is Logan?" Stiles asked.

"He has a cold and it's been hard for him to sleep." Allison said. "He's finally asleep and she didn't want to wake him just yet."

"Stiles sighed. "I don't think I can go back to that place, not after all this."

"Well you're welcome to stay with me as long as you like." Allison said. "Hopefully you guys can finally find a place to call home."

"Yeah." Stiles kissed Ashley on the head.

**That night**

Ashely was asleep on the couch and Stiles was holding their son Logan. One of the doctors that were working on Derek walked into his room and he froze. "What happened?"

The doctor sighed. "It was touch and go for a while but we were able to get him back. We stopped the bleeding and we expect Derek to make a full recovery."

Stiles let out a huge breath. "Thank god." He looked down at Logan who was smiling up at him. "Did you hear that little man, daddy's going to be okay."

"Yes he's going to be okay but you will have to wait until tomorrow to visit him." The doctor said.

Stiles smiled. "Thank you."

"Get some rest." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Stiles was beyond happy because Derek was going to be okay.

"So did you hear the news?" Stiles said. He was watching as Allison loaded Logan in his car seat.

"Yeah, Derek is going to be okay." Allison said. "I told you that everything was going to be okay." She looked over at Ashely who was standing by Stiles bed. "Ash it's time to go."

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Ashley asked.

"Of course we will but dad has to get his rest." Allison said.

"Okay." When Allison picked her up she kissed Stiles on the cheek. "Bye daddy."

"Bye." Stiles said. Once they were gone the room fell silent and he was able to fall asleep.

**The next morning**

Stiles was sitting in a wheel chair by Derek's bed, holding one of his hands. He had woken up because he just needed to see Derek.

"Hey Stiles." Brice said coming into the room. He was another one of Stiles friends from the hospital. "How are you holding up?"

Stiles sighed. "Nothing has changed since last night?"

"No." Brice said. "But that doesn't mean he's getting better. You're actually going to be released some time this week. Where are you going to go?"

Stiles sighed. "We're going to stay with Allison because I'm not going to be able to take care of Logan and Ashely with my leg messed up."

"Are you going to find a new place?" Brice asked.

"I want a fresh start for us now." Stiles said. "And where ever we go I'm going to get all the info I need. We're not getting settled anywhere until I know everything. We were lucky to get out of this alive."

"Yeah you guys did." Brice said. "Derek lost a lot of blood and we were hesitant but everything turned out okay."

"Yeah." Stiles said. "But he's still not out of the woods. He still has a long way to go but he's stable and that all that matters now."

"Well I have to get back to my patients." Brice said. "I went to your room to check on you but you weren't there so I came here."

Stiles smiled. "Well thanks for coming and checking on me."

"Keep your head up." Brice said leaving the room.

Stiles turned back to Derek and sighed. "Come on Derek you got to pull through this." He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

A few days later Stiles was cleared to leave the hospital. He was driving to Allison's place, his head resting on the window.

Allison kept looking over at him. "Stiles, what is it?"

"He hasn't changed." Stiles said. "He's not getting better."

"And he's not getting worse either." Allison said. "Derek is not going to leave you guys."

Stiles sighed. "So how have it been out here?"

"It's been good." Allison said. "We put all your stuff in storage like you said. The kids have been going back to school and I'm going to pick them up when they get out off work."

Stiles looked down at his leg. "I wish I could go back to work but I'm stuck with this on my leg for who knows how long."

Allison smiled. "You'll be okay."

**Allison's place**

**The next day**

Stiles was sitting on in the living room in the quiet house. Allison called a little while and said she was on the way home. So he was flipping the TV channels trying to find something to watch. He heard footsteps as the front door opened and Allison walked in with the kids. "Hey."

Ashley ran over to Stiles and sat next him on the couch. "Daddy I made you a picture." She said handing him the picture.

"Wow." Stiles said looking at the picture. "I love it." He looked at Allison when she sat in the chair, Logan asleep in his car seat next to her. "How is it going?"

"Good." Allison said. "I stooped by Derek's room and nothing has changed."

"I figured that." Stiles said staring down the picture that Ashley drew. It was of them standing in front of a yellow house, flowers everywhere.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Awake

Three weeks has passed and there was no change in Derek's condition and he still wasn't able to breathe on his own. Stiles has been at his side almost every night since they brought him in and he was starting to think that Derek would never get better. He was sitting by Derek's bed holding his hand when Allison walked in. "He's not getting any better." He said still looking down at Derek. "It's been three weeks and nothing has changed. I'm freaking out Allison, I can't eat and I can't sleep."

Allison sighed. "I know but this is just a minor set back. Derek is going to be up and good in no time."

"You don't know that he will." Stiles said.

"And you don't know that he won't." Allison said walking over to him. "Derek has been here before."

"But it's never been this bad." Stiles said. "He died in that house Allison."

"And now he's fighting to get back to you, to his family." Allison said. "He's going to be okay."

Stiles sighed. "Okay."

"Come on." Allison said. "You've been here all night and you should eat and get some sleep." She helped Stiles out of the hospital and they drove back to Allison's place.

**...**

Allison has to stay at the hospital overnight so her mother stayed the night with Stiles because his leg was still messed up. Allison was at her desk that same night when she got bussed from Derek's room. She got up and quickly went into his room. She walked over to his bed with a few other doctors. Derek was trying to get the tube out of his mouth and she stopped him. "Wait Derek let us do it." With the help of the others Allison got the tube out of his mouth. She stepped back as Derek gagged a few times before settling back down on the bed. "Just breath Derek, you're okay."

Derek turned his head but even with blurred eyes she could see that Allison was standing over him. "Allison?" He grumbled out. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Derek." Allison said. "You've been out for about three weeks and you had a lot of people worried."

"Stiles?" Derek said. "Where is Stiles?"

"He's at my place with my mom and the kids." Allison said. She noticed him drifting in and out of sleep. "Go back to sleep." She stood over him until he went back to sleep. Then she went back out to her desk. She knew that it was late but Stiles would kill her if he found out about Derek from someone else, she called him.

**...**

Stiles was lying awake in the guest bedroom. Logan was asleep in his crib while Ashley was asleep next to him. He jumped when his cell phone rang, quickly answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Allison said.

"Do you know what time it is?" Stiles said looking at his watch. Then he thought of Derek and sat up. "What's wrong, is it Derek?"

"Nothing is wrong." Allison said. "I was just calling to tell you Derek is now breathing on his own."

"What?" Stiles said.

"He was also awake for a few seconds and he asked about you." Allison said. "I told you that he was going to pull through."

Stiles sighed. "Oh thank god he is okay, I wish I could see him."

"You can see him tomorrow when the kids are in school." Allison said. "Just try and get some sleep besides I was just calling to let you know that and if anything else happens I will call again."

"Thanks Allison." Stiles said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and settled back down. For the first time since all this happened he was finally able to fall asleep. Too bad it was almost three in the morning and he would be getting right back up three hours later.

**...**

Stiles was limping around in the kitchen three hours later making breakfast when Allison's mom walked in. "Morning." He said.

"What are you doing?" Victoria said. "You know you're not suppose to be walking around like that. Where are your crunches?"

"Back in the room." Stiles said. "I'm tired of sitting here and doing nothing. I have to do something or I will go crazy. Can I just finish making breakfast?"

Victoria sighed. "Okay but this isn't going to be an everyday thing, got it. As long as you are here let me help you. Then once you're back on your feet you can do all you want to do, okay."

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

"Allison called and said that she was on the way home." Victoria said. "I'm going to get the kids so they can eat and Ashley can get ready for school."

"Alright." Stiles said watching her go then turning back to the stove.

...

When Allison got back to the house she found everyone but Stiles sitting at the table eating. "Did you guys save some for me?"

"Oh yeah." Victoria said. "Stiles made so much that I don't think we can eat it all."

"Where is Stiles?" Allison's asked.

"In the room." Victoria said.

Allison headed to the guest bedroom and found Stiles arranging and folding the kids clothes. "What are you going to doing?"

"I need to get this cast off if my leg." Stiles said. "I can't do anything Allison. They said that I have to keep it on for months and I want to cut it off now and throw it away."

"You know you can't do that." Allison said. "You won't have to keep it on forever Stiles. It's just a broken leg and if you stay off it and use your crunches it will heal faster."

"Fine." Stiles groaned again and sat on the bed. "Did he wake up again?"

Allison shook her head. "No it was just that one time but he's getting better by the hour. What about you, are you hanging in there?"

"Yeah." Stiles said. "I just wish that none of this ever happened and I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"You didn't drag into anything." Allison said. "I made the choice to leave the kids with my mom and go to his house. I could have stayed away but I couldn't do that to you. I don't regret my decision and if I could do it all over I wouldn't change anything. Stiles I love you like a brother and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

Stiles smiled. "Yeah there is nothing I wouldn't do for you either but thanks for everything you've done for me."

"No problem." Allison leans over and kisses Stiles on the cheek. "Now come on lets go eat." She went over and gave Stiles his crunches before they headed back to the kitchen.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: I missed you

Still on his crunchers Stiles slowly made his way through the hospital. His coworkers greeted him and expressed how happy they were that he was okay. He went over to the front desk were Allison was. "Hey Allison."

"How did you get here?" Allison asked.

"After your mom dropped the kids off at school she dropped me off here." Stiles said. "Hey can I please get a wheel chair because my arms are killing me."

Allison laughed. "Yeah sure." She carried the crunches to Derek's room while Stiles rolled himself there. She leans the crunches against the wall while Stiles went over Derek. "Just push the button if you need anything."

Stiles nodded and looked over at Derek as he slept. Reaching up he took Derek's hand. He must have felt that Stiles was there because Derek was now looking over at him.

"Why are you in a wheel chair?" Derek asked.

Stiles smiled. "Because my leg is broken and I'm tired of walking around on those crunches. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Derek said. "Now that you're here with me."

Stiles started to get up but Derek told him to sit back down so he did. "I don't think I've ever been that afraid in my life."

"I'm okay now." Derek said. "How are they doing?"

"I think Logan is too young to know what's going on but Ashley knows that something is wrong." Stiles said. "She's been having some trouble sleeping and she wants to see you. Their at school now but Victoria is going to being them here after school and I know she's going to be so excited to see you."

"Me too." Derek said. "How long have I been out?"

"A while." Said Stiles. "It's been pretty scary not having you around. Pretty scary seeing you in that basement, not breathing or anything." He looked down. "I don't ever want to feel that way again."

"Come here" Derek said. Stiles stood up and Derek wrapped his arms around him. "I'm okay now, were going to be okay."

Stiles just nodded and hugged him back. "I love you so much."

Derek smiled. "I know, I love you too." When Stiles pulled back he pulled him into a kiss.

Stiles smiled down at him. "You have to get better now okay?"

"Okay." Derek replied as Stiles sat back down. "Are you going to stay with me?"

Stiles nodded. "I'm not going anywhere else." He stayed with Derek and they were so excited for the kids to get there.

**...**

With Logan in one arm Victoria and Ashley by his side she headed to Derek's room. Before she could open the door Ashley beat her to it. "Ashley wait." She said smiling as Ashley ran over to the bed. "I couldn't keep her still the whole ride here." She said going over to Stiles.

"Yeah that sounds like her." Stiles took Logan from her and watched as Ashley tried to climb on the bed. "Ashley wait or you might hurt him."

Victoria picked Ashley up and let her hug Derek before she went over to Stiles and sat on his lap.

"How are you feeling Derek?" Victoria said.

"Still a little tired but there was no way I was missing this." Derek said looking over at Stiles and the kids.

**...**

They stayed at the hospital with Derek all day. It was around ten when they started to leave. Victoria took the kids while Stiles stayed back with Derek. "So I will be over the first thing in the morning." He was leaning over Derek. He leans down and kisses him. "Try and get some sleep so you can come home sooner."

"Well do." Derek said. "I love you."

"Love you too." Stiles really hated using these crunches as he made his way out of the room and outside. He just wanted the damn cast off his leg.

**That night**

"When is daddy coming home?" Ashley asked as Stiles tucked her into the huge bed.

"He's going to stay at the hospital for a while but before you know it he'll be out and with us soon."

Ashley turned onto her back. "Are we going back home?"

"No." Stiles sat down next to her. "We're going to stay with Auntie Allison for a while and then we're going to find a new home." He kissed her head on the head. "Now you get some sleep so you can be ready for school." He got up to leave. Standing at the door he watched as she tossed and turned until she found a conformable spot. Heading back to the living room he sat next to Victoria who was holding Logan in her arms. "How is he doing?"

"He doesn't want to go to sleep tonight." Victoria said. "I mean he is wide awake."

"I'll take him." Stiles said. "I'm like him, not tired at all."

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked and Stiles nodded. "Alright I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Stiles looked down at Logan in his arms. "Why don't you want to go to sleep?" He smiled when Logan responded by laughing. "Well you can stay up with daddy." A little while later Logan fell asleep and Stiles put him to bed but he stayed on the couch. His phone then rang and he pulled it out. "Hello?"

"You can't sleep either." Derek said.

Stiles smiled and laid down on the couch. His bad leg elevated on the arm of the couch. "No bur you should be sleeping right now."

"I'm not tired Stiles." Derek said. "And there is nothing on TV because this hospital don't have cable."

"Yeah I forget about that." Stiles said. "Well there is plenty of Stuff on over here."

"That's because she has cable and this crappy hospital don't." Derek said.

"Hey." Said Stiles. "That's my job you're talking about and it's not that bad. If I could I would get you your own cable line."

Derek laughed. "Awe you're so sweet."

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes. "God I miss you so much."

"I know." Derek said. "I think that's why I can't sleep. Because I'm so use to sleeping with you in my arms."

"Yeah me too." Stiles said.

Derek groaned and turned off the TV. "Well since there is nothing on TV will you stay up with me until I fall asleep."

"I'll stay up with you." Stiles said. He didn't know how long he talked with Derek that night but when he could hear Derek slightly snoring he knew he was asleep he hung up the phone. Getting up he checked on everyone once more before going back to the living room. It was 3:42 when he sat down and he still wasn't tired so he just watched TV.

**...**

Allison walked into Derek's room and found him asleep, the phone still in his hand. She walked over and took it from him. Hanging it up she made sure everything was okay before leaving the room.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
